The Fairytale of Lorelai Gilmore
by KayDrew
Summary: What would happen if Lorelai expirienced a real fairytale? A Gilmore Girls and 10th Kingdom cross over


Lorelai Gilmore was shocked. She was standing in the center of Central Park, drinking a cup of coffee and enjoying the fine morning. She had just gotten to New York City, New York yesterday morning and she could not wait to explore the magnificent city. The week prior, she had decided to take a vacation because she never got to have time for herself. It had been years since she went to the Big Apple – the last time had been to see The Bangles – and Lorelai had wanted to come back to see everything this city had to offer. However, Lorelai never expected what she would see while sight seeing in New York.

There was a shimmer in the bushes. Her brow furrowed as she stared. Her head cocked to one side. Suddenly, a woman and man stepped out of the shimmering spot. Lorelai yelped and backed up. Her head started to swim as she stared at the man and woman. The man looked almost exactly like Max Medina; however, it could not be him – he was slightly too tall. Lorelai's knees felt weak. She heard a familiar cry and felt someone catch her before passing out.

Lorelai woke. She looked around. She was lying on her back on Central Parks' ground. Slowly, she sat up. Her head swam. She grabbed hold of the nearest thing, an arm, to steady herself. She glanced towards the person she was holding. It was Max. Beside him were the woman and man who looked just like Max. "Who are you," she asked.

Max smiled at Lorelai. "That is my twin brother Wolf and his wife Virginia," he introduced. His voice was filled with its usual genteel manner and Lorelai loved that.

"You can through the shiny spot," Lorelai said.

Wolf nodded. He scratched his brow in his typical wolf-like fashion. "Huff-puff, we sure did. But it's not a shiny spot…it's a traveling mirror," he explained. As Wolf explained himself, he sounded as if it was the sanest thing he had ever said. To Lorelai, it was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"I'm dreaming," she whispered. Lorelai looked at the shining place and then looked at her hand. Removing her hand from Max's arm, she pinched herself. "Owe," Lorelai said, "so maybe I'm not dreaming."

A gust of wind suddenly brews out of thin air, making all four people jump. "Cripes," he whispered.

"Wolf, what is going on," Max asked, "Is that…wind why you called me through the little mirror you gave me years ago?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It'll take too long to explain, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Yes, Max, and no. Cripes…we need to get back into the kingdoms to stop her!"

"Is Christine still reigning?"

"No! She is much…much worse than Christine ever was," Wolf shouted. He looked at Virginia. "I'm sorry."

"You're right, she is worse than my mom ever was," Virginia agreed.

Lorelai shook her head. She figured she had gone insane or was hallucinating all of this. "Well, let's go stop this woman," she said. She also figured she might as well follow along with this. Lorelai was kind of enjoying it, even if it was not real.

"Are you sure you want to go? This place is kind of dangerous," Max asked.

"I'm sure," Lorelai said. She stood and went over to the shining spot. Lorelai looked at the three as they came over. Max grabbed her hand and then Wolf's. Wolf grabbed Virginia's hand. Then, the three jumped through the mirror and into a castle.

As soon as they landed, they started to yawn. "Wolf, what is going on," Max asked. He covered his mouth as a large yawn escaped his lips.

"Maleficent has taken over. King Wendell has been put under a sleeping spell and half of the kingdoms are under the spell as well," Virginia and Wolf explain at the same time.

"How can I…we help," Max asked. He folded his arms over his head and cocked his head. One eyebrow rose sharply as he waited for an answer.

Before Wolf or Virginia could answer, there was a roar outside. "What was that," Lorelai asked. Panic filled her eyes.

"She has a dragon," Virginia explained, "I know I sound crazy, but you'll get used to it." She smiled at Lorelai, who tried to return the smile, but could not.

"I thought Maleficent was slain by Prince Philip over a hundred years ago," Max asked Wolf, "It cannot be her…oh." Max yawned again.

"But it is! I don't know what happened, but it is. Does it really matter how she came back," Wolf asked.

"I guess not."

The four of them took off out of the castle. They ran as fast as they could. "We're going to her castle," Wolf declared, "It's in the southern part of the 4th Kingdom." Overhead, a dragon flew. It swoops down and grabs Max.

Lorelai screams as Wolf pulls her and Virginia down onto the ground. "Come on, let's follow the dragon," Wolf shouted. He helped the two women up and they started to run after the dragon. All day, and for nary a week they followed the dragon.

Soon, a medieval castle loomed in front of them. It was storming and rain fell all around. Lightning thrashed the air. Wolf, Virginia and Lorelai watched as the dragon landed on top of the castle. "Let's go rescue my brother and save the kingdom."

The three marched up the castle. The guards were sleeping, so it was easy to get into the castle.

"Let's spread up," Wolf said when they reached a corridor that split into three directions. Virginia went straight, Wolf went to the right and Lorelai went to the left. At the end of the corridor, Lorelai came to a large, round room with a chair in the center of it. There sat Maleficent. "My, you are a lovely woman," she said.

"Why are you doing this," Lorelai asked. She could hardly believe herself. "Stop the sleeping. Let things go back to peace," Lorelai begged.

"You aren't from here are you," she asked with a haughty sigh.

"No! I'm not. But I know justice and that it is universal," shouted Lorelai. She backed away from the woman as the witch advanced. When she did, she knocked her mystic ball off its pedestal.

Instantly, the world woke up. The guards, along with Wolf, Max and Virginia rushed in. "Seize her," Lorelai said weakly.

"How did you do it," Wolf asked.

"I ran into the ball and it fell…shattering," Lorelai said, feeling exhausted from the fear, "Can we go back home?"

Max smiled. "Sure," he said as they left. In less time than it had taken to get to Maleficent's castle, they got back to Wendell's castle.  
"I've never been so happy to see a mirror in my life," she said as Max and she stepped through it – going back to New York.

Max walked her to her to her hotel. Kissing her lightly on the cheek, he left. Lorelai walked up the steps to her hotel room and when she got in, she sat down and called Rory. "You so won't believe what just happened," Lorelai said excitedly as she lounged on the bed, ready to talk to her daughter.


End file.
